Question: $\left(-8x - 7\right)\left(-7x - 3\right) = \ ?$
Answer: $= -8x \cdot \left(-7x - 3\right) - 7 \cdot \left(-7x - 3\right)$ $= \left( -8x \cdot -7x \right) + \left( -8x \cdot -3 \right) + \left( -7 \cdot -7x \right) + \left( -7 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= 56x^2 + \left( -8x \cdot -3 \right) + \left( -7 \cdot -7x \right) + \left( -7 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= 56x^2 + \left( 24x + 49x \right) + \left( -7 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= 56x^2 + 73x + \left( -7 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= 56x^2 + 73x + 21$